Notorious Trio: Inheritance
by Ms. Silventirr
Summary: Harry has been cutting himself since the death of Cedric, and hasn't been taking things too well along with the abuse from the Dursleys. However when a certain Pink Toad Menace appears, all he wants to do is throw her out. However, he embraces his Slytherin side and starts to take over his life, starting with his inheritance. (book1;healerharry!challenge)


A frown made its way onto Harry Potter's face, marring handsome aristocratic features, toxic green eyes, and long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. His cheeks were hollow, his bones visible. Harry's frown deepened when he saw the hints of the scars on his wrists. The frown immediately let go and he forgot all about the scars when he saw Ron and Hermione.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed happily, his smile stretching his skin taught painfully over his cheekbones. "Mione!" His two best friends lit up when they saw him. It was their O.W.L year, the year when they took their first standardized wizarding tests to see how they did. The next standardized test after this would be the N.E. , in seventh year. The O.W.L test was always taken in their fifth year. Hermione Granger was growing into a beautiful young lady, and her hair had finally calmed down after five years and it now framed her heart-shaped face in soft brown curls with gentle chocolate eyes. Ron had gotten taller _again _over the summer and his jaw was straightening. His blue eyes got even more piercing.

His twin brothers were still taller than Renaissance Weasley **A/N: Bugger all the fourth walls. I'm breaking this once. No matter what the issue is. THIS IS MY FANFICTION SO I WILL STICK WITH A COUPLE DIFF NAMES. Like Renaissance instead of Ronald, but because I FEEL LIKE IT ouo **and it made Ron Weasley very irritated.

Hermione though when she saw Harry, Harrowing Pride James Potter, she grew deathly pale and very still. Her chocolate eyes got moist when she saw the incredibly thin, frail body of her best friend Harry Potter. And he had been hiding this behind glamour charms? When Harry moved and the long sleeves of his shirt were moved up slightly, her eyes grew wide. His wrists bore the scars of thin wire cuts.

"HARROWING PRIDE JAMES POTTER!" she shrieked, pulling the frightfully thin, toxic-eyed boy onto the train and into the compartment where he was accosted by the Weasley twins and pinned to the seat.

"Wh-" Harry instantly paled in fear. She saw the scars. "Oh bugger it all." he groaned. "I'm dead. Poppy and Sirius are going to kill me."

"You bet they are!" Hermione shrieked as she came into the compartment, quickly followed by Ron. A quick silencing charm, advanced locking charm, notice-me-not, and a _petrificus totalus_ on Harry, she let the tears flow as she started yelling at him. "YOU CAN'T LET THEM BEAT YOU LIKE THIS!" she shrieked, yanking up the sleeve on his arm. Pulling the shirt off the boy, she burst into tears when she saw the lashes on his chest. "IT'S NO WONDER YOUR BOGGART ISN'T YOUR BLASTED UNCLE! YOUR AUNT AND COUSIN TOO! AND _CUTTING YOURSELF! _THAT'S THE LAST STRAW HARROWING PRIDE JAMES POTTER! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" She burst into tears, her hands shaking as she shoved her shaking hands into her pocket, pulled out her wand and swiftly conjured a blue sweater. "I'm getting Madam Pomfrey!" Running into a nearby FC (floo compartment) she disappeared from view.

Ron looked very pale, along with Fred and George Weasley. You were able to tell them apart now because they had individual streaks of color in their hair. Fred you could tell by the vivid purple streaks in his hair and George by his longer hair pulled into a high pony, earring, and black streaks in his hair. They, too, were very pale. Although George curiously had a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks. The door blasted open again to reveal a tear-streaked Hermione and a rapidly paling Madam Pomfrey.

"You're saying he never got the muggle shots or wizarding shots?" she questioned the hysterical fifth year.

"Y-y-yes ma'am. A-a-and his r-r-r-relatives abuse h-him reg-regularly." Hermione answered, her voice rising in hysteria. Fred's eyes narrowed at Harry and pulled his recent girlfriend close to him, and Hermione simply buried her face into his chest with a sob. Madam Pomfrey's face darkened when she saw the lashes on his chest and visible bones on his body.

"You five come with me." she said and strode out the door.

"W-w-wait!" Harry choked out, finally able to speak. "Need- Shalim- can't be on 'is own."

A small dusky gray blur tackled the boy and Harry clutched to the tiny fox kit as if Shalim was his lifeline. In a way, Shalim was. Harry had rescued him a month ago from vultures and had hidden the tiny gray fox from the Dursleys ever since.

Meekly, he hurried after his harried (pun not intended) friends and the mediwitch of Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey's lips were pressed together as she grabbed his arm and tugged him into the fireplace gently, her grip fierce as she shouted, "HOGWARTS INFIRMARY! ESSENCE OF PEACE!" And together the unlikely duo tumbled out of the fireplace and into the Hogwarts Infirmary.

Harry watched, fascinated as the kind but strict woman cast a spell on him, which drew up a list of his injuries in the past. No doubt she'd know about the cutting, but the cutting helped him cope with the death of Cedric. With a start, Harry realized this was what he wanted to do. Be a healer. He didn't want anything to do at all with the defeat of Voldemort. He wanted to help people indirectly.

"-arry? Harry!" He jumped startled when Hermione placed a hand on his. Harry blushed when he realized he had been smiling slightly. A tinge of pink brushed his face.

"Nn?"

"What are you smiling for?"

"I realized what I want to do for my life."

Hermione blinked in astonishment. She loved school, sure, but she didn't even know what she wanted to do yet! Yet Harry had just realized? "Um, what then?"

"I want to be like Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione didn't seem surprised, but Poppy and Ron did. The twins smiled gently at Harry and Hermione grinned brilliantly. "Of course! That explains the saving people thing!" Harry blushed red at that remark, but a shy smile had found its way on his face. The shyness and utter peacefulness of the smile suddenly made his eyes seem like gentle emeralds instead of poisonous venom. George Weasley found himself grinning despite the situation. With that smile Harry seemed so.. _innocent _and _sweet _like an adorable child.

The doors opened in the infirmary, making Ron and Hermione jump. The twins simply blinked and Madam Pomfrey grow red with fury. Harry continued to smile serenely, but his emerald eyes hardened with ice, making his eyes appear glacial.

The persons who entered were none other than Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Dolores Umbitch- sorry Umbridge.

!

"Hello, my boy." Albus Dumbledore smiled gently down at the fifteen year old boy on the hospital bed. Harry blinked his green eyes, making them grow large intentionally. Albus softened at the pure innocence Harry was radiating. The innocence coming from Harry was surprising, Albus noted as Harry bit his lip seemingly nervously. The emerald-eyed boy opened his mouth, hesitated, and shifted slightly, legs dangling from the bed. He really was smaller than the other fifth years and most of the second and third years and even a few of the first years coming.

"Headmaster?" he asked softly, purposefully keeping his voice light and full of innocent curiosity. Yet fearful, as if he was afraid of punishment. Severus and Dolores blinked at the sheer radiance of innocence within the boy, who unknowingly reminded them of beloved people in their lives. Dolores looked like she was struggling to come to terms with something, while Severus instantly melted at the image the boy was portraying. Then Dolores' eyes hardened as she sniffed haughtily.

"What is it?" the Hogwarts Headmaster smiled encouragingly at the boy.

"W...why did you leave me with Vernon and 'Tunia?" Harry asked shyly, quietly.

Whatever the headmaster was expecting, it wasn't that. He visibly jerked in surprise, although Harry almost seemed hungry, desperate for information.

"Can I ask why?"

"U- um.." Harry seemed to hesitate before he carefully pulled off the conjured emerald hoodie on to the bed. As soon as he did though, Harry instantly wanted it back on as he intentionally revealed something he never wanted to reveal to the Headmaster, Potions Master, and resident Toad Bitch of Pinkishness. His cutting. Long slits roughly hewn on his wrists up to his elbow on the underside of his arms and foreside.

The Headmaster's eyes grew wide with horror, and Harry bit his lip again. He was completely buggered.

"Oh and Headmaster." Fred yawned suddenly. George was boredly twirling his wand, looking mildly interested as he transfigured the length into a cane with a fox head on it. Shalim had been instantly taken with the prankster, and was currently snuggling into the twin's chest, George's left arm locking the fox kit in. "We don't want to join your stupid Order of Roasted Headless Turkeys. Nor do we want to join Snake-arse the Duck Lord." George smirked at his brother's words.

"We're on ickle Harrowing's side, Dumbleass." he yawned, and flinched slightly at Harry's glacial gaze.

"I. Am. HARRY." Harry growled, and George idly thought the growl was more reminiscent of a kitten than some dragon. According to the looks Severus, Poppy, Hermione, Albus, and Ron were giving the boy, so did they. He stifled a warm smile, watching Harry sulk slightly.

Severus looked thoughtful, horrified, terrified, gleeful, and like he was having an aneurysm all at once. It settled for a very strange expression. "Don't you see he's lying Headmaster?" Umbitch's voice simpered silkily. "I bet he caused all of those himself just to tell you he was abused!" Apparently it was something she shouldn't have said as the twins hovered over the toad-like pink mess with expressions that said, 'I will rip out your guts and feed on your eyes while you scream as Ron hits you with a crucio.' Ron was glaring at her with a very similar expression and Madam Pomfrey looked like a spitting dragon. Hermione was on the same level as the red-haired Weasleys. NO ONE messed with red-heads or a girl who was Harry's sister in all but blood! Albus, Severus, and Dolores each were terrified by the looks given to Umbitch. Severus was just glad he wasn't on the receiving end of those looks.

"You didn't answer my question!" Harry persisted. "Why did you leave me with Vernon and Petunia?"

"Poooooppyyy?" a plump red-headed woman tumbled out of the fireplace, looking curious as she spotted Harry, the twins, Ron, Madam Pomfrey, Hermione and three Hogwarts professors, one of them new. It was Molly Weasley. "Oh hello you three! I've received notice that you've been summoned here?" Seeing the unusually murderous looks on her three Weasley sons directed at a cowering toad in pink. Molly blinked. "Well.. Albus, are you going senile? Toads can't speak, let alone tea- Toads in pink do I see before my eyes? Why, isn't it Umbitch!" she crowed. "I remember you! You were Head Girl when I was an ickle first year! I seem to remember you were an unregistered animagus. I got you in December I believe... a toad I think?" Molly sneered at Dolores, making the older woman tremble slightly. "Hello, Harry dear!" the Weasley matriarch smiled warmly at Harry, who smiled back.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." he greeted shyly.

"Call me Molly, sweetie." the red-headed woman grinned."So what's going on?" she added cheerfully.

"Harry's getting a.. medical and physical examination and things aren't too pretty," Ron piped up. "Apparently the wounds speak for themselves and Harry's been abused." Molly reddened slightly, a sign of her famous Prewitt temper. Before things blew over, Ron quickly added, "Madame Umbitc- sorry, Umbridge says he inflicted them himself to appear abused."

Molly glowered at the Umbitch woman before settling it on Severus too. Lunging forward, she slapped Umbitch twice and smacked Severus upside the head. "That's for Harry and what you two did to him this summer and these past four years." Molly snarled furiously.

Severus had the decency to look ashamed and the toad.. pink.. woman.. whatever she was glowered at Molly. She opened her mouth as she was going to say something, but she hissed furiously like a snake and stormed out of the infirmary.

"Headmasssster you didn't anssswer my quessssstion.." Harry hissed softly, his emerald eyes glowing furiously. "Why did you placccce me with the Dursssssleyssss?"


End file.
